


Happy birthday my love

by noxxx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, M/M, Party, but its tony's birthday :), too cliche i know
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Tony, y Peter quiere sorprender a su novio.





	Happy birthday my love

**Author's Note:**

> Tenia que escribir algo por el cumple de Tony u.u 
> 
> Hice un moodboard para este capitulo, pueden encontrarlo en mi tumblr: an--errant.tumblr.com

\- ¡Sorpresa! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

Tony se sorprendió al encender la luz y encontrar a todos sus amigos (y conocidos) esperándolo en su casa. Venia de una reunión de trabajo de último minuto y lo que menos se imaginó era ser recibido así. Sonrió y saludó a cada uno de ellos. Bruce fue el primero en ir y darle un abrazo, a este le siguieron Thor, Clint, Natasha y por ultimo Steve, a quien Tony le dio la mano. Puede que aun tuvieran sus diferencias, pero se seguían respetando mutuamente.

\- Ahora díganme ¿Cómo entraron? Porque que yo sepa, mi avanzado sistema de seguridad no dejaría que cualquiera pase aquí. ¿Se consiguieron un hacker o qué?

\- No hackearon nada, Tony. Yo los dejé pasar – respondió Peter apareciendo detrás de él y rodeándole la cintura. Tony también lo notó muy arreglado, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y un elegante traje color bordó.

Todos rieron al verlos y Tony se quedó algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? ¿Por mí?

\- ¡Pues claro! Es tu cumpleaños y te mereces todo – respondió Peter sonriendo. 

\- Aww, Pete.

Tony lo tomó del rostro para poder besar su frente y abrazarlo. Acostó su rostro sobre los rizos del muchacho y lo mantuvo así un rato. Peter se acurrucó en su pecho, feliz. 

La noche pasó bien, pasaron mucha música de los 80 y varios de los invitados demostraron sus poderes para divertirse, como Scott quien se hizo grande para llevar a varios de los invitados en su espalda, o Stephen quien vio el futuro de varios que estaban ahí. A algunos les iba a ir mejor, a otros peor. 

Mientras Tony tenía a Peter abrazado a su lado, vio a las demás parejas que también estaban ahí. Loki intentaba hacer que Thor dejara de beber tanto y se quejaba de que luego él tendría que cargarlo de vuelta a Asgard. Ambos eran ahora los gobernantes de dicho reino y tenían responsabilidades que cumplir, pero por esa noche le habían encargado el mandato a Heimdall. Steve y Bucky parecían estar bailando un lento en un rincón, alguna canción de su época por lo visto.

Tony bajó la mirada para ver a Peter y sonrió cálidamente, ese chico era todo. Siendo tan joven, le habia organizado una fiesta sorpresa y habia organizado todo el solo. De verdad no podia expresar en palabras cuanto lo adoraba.

Todos bailaron y rieron mientras se conocían entre ellos, de verdad fue una buena noche. Ya eran como las cinco de la mañana cuando el ultimo invitado se fue, dejándolos solos en la gran casa. Peter se había quedado con Tony abriendo sus regalos y ordenando un poco. Al joven se le iluminaba el rostro al ver la sonrisa y alegría de Tony frente a todos aquellos regalos.

\- ¿Un licor asgardiano?

\- Y uno ruso – le mostró Tony al chico – Natasha me conoce bien.

\- ¿Y qué hay de esa extraña gema del espacio que te trajeron los guardianes?¡Solo mira como brilla!

\- Si… la verdad es que aunque son algo raros, ahora me caen mejor.

\- No lo puedo creer ¡Es todo tan genial! – exclamó el joven mirando todo lo que le habían dado a Tony.

\- Bien, creo que eso es todo – dijo guardando el ultimo regalo – Sí que se pasaron este año.

\- Espera, aun no te di el mío.

\- Creía que mi regalo era tu eterno amor y fidelidad – se burló Tony acariciando su cabello.

Peter rio y tomó la mano de Tony para depositar un beso sobre la misma. 

\- Solo espera que voy a buscarlo ¿Si? 

Tony se quedó allí, esperando y esperando. Al cabo de un rato, Tony se dio cuenta que Peter estaba tardando demasiado. No quiso ser pesado ni impaciente, pero de verdad le preocupaba el que el chico haya desaparecido como por media hora cuando solo iba a buscar un regalo.

\- ¿Pete? – lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

El no obtener respuesta le extrañó, por lo que decidió subir al piso de arriba a ver si Peter estaba bien.

\- Amor ¿Esta todo en ord… en?

Su mandíbula se desencajó al ver a Peter sobre las sabanas en la gran cama. Su cuerpo casi desnudo y expuesto de esa manera. Peter le guiñó un ojo y extendió una mano para que se acercase, y Tony obedeció hipnotizado. Pudo notar como el joven utilizaba ropa interior algo transparente, con encajes dorados. En su cuello, notó también un par de cadenas también doradas, pero lo que más destacaba era un choker color rojo con un moño alrededor del cuello del chico. Peter se veía hermoso así, con sus suaves rizos y sus mejillas rosadas cual ángel incitándolo al pecado.

\- ¿Te gusta tu regalo?

Tony sonrió y tomó a Peter de aquel collar rojo en su cuello con un dedo para atraerlo a un beso a la vez que lo acostaba sobre la cama y se posaba sobre él. Tomó ambos lados de aquel lazo y lo deshizo, para develar la pálida piel del cuello de Peter. Lo tomó desde su nuca para acercarlo, lamio y besó sin culpa aquella zona, ganándose varios suspiros y jadeos por parte del joven. Llegó a morderlo suavemente porque quería marcarlo, reclamarlo como suyo. Se separó del joven para ver que este tenía los ojos entrecerrados de placer. No pudo evitar peinar un rizo rebelde tras su oído y aprovechar para acariciar su rostro.

\- Me encanta – murmuró sensualmente - Y lo sabes.

El hombre tomó a Peter de la cintura para sentarlo sobre su regazo, este lo rodeó con sus piernas y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa poco a poco. 

\- Bueno, esto recién empieza así que déjame que te ayude a ponerte cómodo ¿Si?

\- Te dejo a cargo, amor. 

Peter atrajo a Tony de la corbata para atraerlo a un beso algo profundo, sus lenguas tocándose continuamente. Poco a poco su boca fue bajando hasta su cuello y se entretuvo allí un rato, besando el cuello de Tony mientras iba desabotonando su camisa. Al ver la piel expuesta del mayor, Peter se inclinó para depositar suaves besos sobre su abdomen. Besó cada cicatriz en el pecho del hombre y acarició con delicadeza la cicatriz que el reactor le había dejado.

\- Dios, Tony… me encantas – murmuró contra su piel.

Tony sonrió al verlo tan hermoso y tan devoto, adorando su cuerpo pese a sus defectos y haciéndolo sentir así de bien. Cuando Peter besó uno de sus pezones, supo que las cosas se estaban tornando un poco menos puras y más lascivas. Peter besó el vientre de Tony antes de por fin perderse entre sus piernas, el chico podía hacer maravillas con su boca. Esa noche, Tony se dejó ir para disfrutar del placer y tomó a Peter como si fuera la última vez. Desesperadamente, con pasión, con lujuria, pero también con delicadeza. Lo tenía bajo suyo y de espaldas, recibiendo cada estocada. Las manos del hombre recorrían su piel desnuda de forma egoísta, disfrutando de tener a semejante ángel bajo sus sabanas pero también entre sus brazos todas las mañanas. 

Peter tampoco se quedó atrás, si no que le suplicaba a Tony por más y más. Los gemidos del chico se le hacían deliciosos, excitantes y adictivos. Aquel joven que podría parecer tímido y dulce para todos, era de verdad todo un lujurioso en la cama. Pero a Tony no le sorprendía, si el mismo le enseñó a Peter todo lo que sabía. Y eran veces como hoy que se sorprendía de los resultados.  
Pasaron varias horas dando rienda suelta a sus deseos, incluso los más perversos. Era muy tarde cuando habían terminado. Tony estaba fumando mientras miraba a su joven novio, el cual dormía plácidamente a su lado. Sonrió al ver todas las marcas sobre su pálido torso y su cabello despeinado que le daba un cierto aire de inocencia. El hombre se inclinó para depositar un suave beso sobre su hombro, para luego acercarse más a él y quedarse admirando su belleza por un poco más, hasta que el sueño lo venciera. 

De verdad era afortunado de tener a semejante ángel a su lado. Su amor era todo lo que podría querer y necesitar, de eso no había duda.

 

Tony sintió algunos rayos de sol en su rostro por la mañana. Se talló los ojos y revisó su teléfono, ya eran como las nueve. Sintió como una mano le acariciaba el cabello y sonrió al ver a Peter sentado a su lado en la cama, bañado por la luz de la mañana. Peter solo llevaba aquellos divertidos pantalones de Hello Kitty que Tony le había regalado hace tanto y ahora eran su pijama. Tenía el torso desnudo, develando las marcas que ayer le había dejado.

\- Buenos días – lo saludó con voz ronca Tony.

\- Buenos días, cumpleañero.

Peter le extendió a Tony una taza de café negro, tal y como a este le gustaba. También le ofreció una bandeja con varios waffles y mantequilla. Tony sonrió al verlos y besó a Peter en la mejilla.

\- ¿Hay algo mejor que despertar con mi novio dándome una taza de café y un desayuno delicioso?

\- De hecho, puede ser que si – declaró el chico jugando con sus dedos – Porque un debo darte otro regalo.

Tony lo miro enarcando una ceja curioso. Creyó que la fiesta sorpresa y todo lo que hicieron después fue el regalo.

\- Iré a buscarlo. Espera aquí ¿Si?

Tony lo vio irse por la puerta y minutos después Peter regresó con algo moviéndose envuelto en una manta rosada.

\- Creo que ya es tiempo de que en esta casa seamos tres ¿No crees?

El hombre abrió los ojos de sobremanera y dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa de luz para taparse la boca.

\- Por favor dime que lo que tienes ahí atrás no es un bebé, Peter. O te juro que me va a dar un paro cardíaco.

El chico rio mientras se sentaba junto a Tony y acariciaba a lo que sea que estaba entre sus brazos.

\- Si es un bebé, solo que no es humano.

Al mover un poco la manta, Tony pudo ver lo que Peter traía: un gatito. Era pequeño y adorable, no debía tener más de un mes. Sus ojos azules destacaban contra su oscuro pelaje color azabache. Peter se lo extendió y Tony lo tomó en sus brazos enternecido, casi como si de verdad cargara un bebé.

\- Peter, es… es…

\- Es muy tierno ¿No? – le dijo el chico acariciándolo entre las orejas, el pequeño gato maulló ante esto – Se cuánto te gustan los gatos. Y creo que tener uno en casa no le haría daño a nadie. Por favor dime que lo amas y quieres quedártelo porque me rompería el alma tener que separarme de él.

Tony abrazó al minino, el cual se acurrucó entre sus brazos. El hombre acarició su suave pelaje con cariño y sonrió.

\- Es tan feo que lo voy a aceptar por lastima – se burló Tony para después darle un beso al gatito – Gracias, Pete. De verdad. Prometo cuidarlo.

\- Gracias a ti por ser el mejor novio del mundo – le respondió Peter dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se quedaron desayunando y jugando con el nuevo integrante del hogar, el pequeño gatito negro se dejaba acariciar entre ellos. Tony parecía ya adorarlo, no dejaba de mirarlo con un cariño que enterneció a Peter.

\- Me acabo de dar cuenta que aún no le elegiste un nombre.

Tony pareció meditarlo un momento. 

\- Thomas. Pero podemos decirle Tommy

Peter sonrió mientras acariciaba el cuello del minino, el cual ronroneó ante el cariño. Tony le dio un pequeño beso sobre la frente a su novio, quien se acercó a él junto con Tommy. El hombre abrazó a ambos y cerró los ojos, porque se sentía feliz. No le importaba pasar su cumpleaños echado en la cama, quería estar todo el día así: con el amor de su vida y su nuevo “hijo”.

Y esperaba poder pasar cada año así de feliz.


End file.
